<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>are you in? by Desolate_Smog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931641">are you in?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog'>Desolate_Smog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Gen, Mentions of Organized Crime, one casual use of the slut word, tags make it sound worse than it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy's bad boy crime days are behind him.<br/>(vaguely inspired by Baby Driver) </p>
<p>Writer's Month 2020, Day 16 - history</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>are you in?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remy winked at the barista as she handed him the drink. He pushed his sunglasses back over his eyes as he walked out of the store, stepping out into the bustle of the day. Walking amongst other faceless, nameless people never failed to help soothe him.</p>
<p>He sipped at his drink as he contemplated where to go that night, what scene would he hijack? A birthday party? Wedding procession? Find a bar and pick up someone he wouldn't remember the next day?</p>
<p>"Not that I care, because I couldn't bring myself to if I tried," a man said, as he fell into step with Remy. "But you really should try drinking that correctly. Savour the flavour. Coffee is an experience."</p>
<p>The man was dressed in black, head to toe. The sunglasses were the same make and brand as Remy's, and, unfortunately, Remy recognised him.</p>
<p>"Critic, my good slut." Remy greeted. "It's been an age babes. Glad to see you're still giving out unwanted advice everywhere you go."</p>
<p>"And you're still a walking warning for people to know what to avoid in life." Critic said. "It is a right shame, Sleep."</p>
<p>"Oh, honey, someone's led you astray. I left that life." Remy said and sipped at his drink. "I'm not Sleep anymore."</p>
<p>Remy didn't look at Critic, but he could feel the look of pure disbelief shot in his direction.</p>
<p>"Don't give me that, gurl." Remy tilted his sunglasses down to look directly at Critic. "I was told I could leave at any damn time, and I did so."</p>
<p>Critic pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows in a facial shrug. "If you were just going to leave, why sign up?"</p>
<p>"Cut to the chase," Remy said. "I'm a busy bee."</p>
<p>"We need you in," Critic replied. "I don't think it's worth our time; there are better get away drivers."</p>
<p>"Get out of here with your reverse-psychology, hun. It's beneath you." Remy said. "Or, maybe it's beneath me. It seems right up your alley."</p>
<p>Critic smiled thinly at him. "I haven't missed you a bit."</p>
<p>"Lord, mood."</p>
<p>"Besides," Critic said, jumping back into the conversation like the ass he was, "You act like you're in for a guy who says he's out."</p>
<p>"As you say, gurl."</p>
<p>"Those glasses."</p>
<p>Remy stopped walking. "Piss off."</p>
<p>Critic stopped a few paces ahead of Remy. "So touchy."</p>
<p>"You know damn well why I still have the glasses."</p>
<p>"Oh, a tragic backstory? No, wait don't tell me. I stopped caring."</p>
<p>"Shocker." Remy sneered.</p>
<p>"We're talking big bucks here, Sleep." Critic said, once again proving his assholishness and returning to the conversation. "Drive for us."</p>
<p>Remy started walking again, pushing past Critic. "Oh, sorry there, babes. I couldn't hear you over the sound of you pissing right off."</p>
<p>"You actually are pissing me off. Congratulations." Critic said. Remy suppressed the groan that wanted to escape, if only because Critic would take it as a sign that he was winning Remy over.</p>
<p>"I'm only just starting to?" Remy gasped, placing his spare hand over his heart. "I'm losing my touch,"</p>
<p>"I heard there was a musical going on at the town hall this weekend."</p>
<p>Remy stopped walking.</p>
<p>Critic smiled at him. "It would be a shame if anything happened. It sounded entertaining."</p>
<p>Remy's cup creaked in his hand. "A musical? Gods, how lame."</p>
<p>"Oh, I know. I was going to go leave a bad review, you know. The scathing, <em>burning</em> type. The lead star is some new up-and-coming actor; Pryce Willows, or something just as dramatic."</p>
<p>The muscle in Remy's jaw spasmed from how tightly he clenched it. "Sounds fake."</p>
<p>"You never were good at poker, Sleep." Critic chuckled.</p>
<p>Remy resisted the urge to throw his drink in Critic's face. "A get-away driver you said, babe?"</p>
<p>Critic grinned slyly at him. "That's the spirit, <em>babe</em>."</p>
<p>Remy was going to kill Critic, he decided. He didn't think anyone would mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>